


It's Going To Be Ok

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie time travels and for some reason it doesn't fuck the timeline, F/F, a first for the legends, the story isn't THAT graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: Zari and Charlie spend some time talking about her past. When Charlie learns about Zari's family and her wishes of being able to save them she decides to do something about it.





	It's Going To Be Ok

\- Hello love. - screamed Charlie, jumping on top of Zari.

\- Babe, I love you, but could you please be quiet for at least 10 minutes. I'm still not fully awake from my nap.

\- Sorry. I thought you were awake by now. - mumbled Charlie, clearly embarrassed by her action.

\- It's ok. But why are you so happy?

\- A friend of mine was released from prison. Thought I might visit him.

\- You had friends in prison? I thought everyone just wanted to survive and escape that place.

\- That is true, but there are some folks who actually care. Dylan was one of them.

\- How did you meet? - asked Zari while taking her pajamas and putting on comfortable clothes.

\- No need to put on clothes love, you look beautiful with nothing on you. - smirked Charlie

\- Flirting isn't getting you anywhere.

\- It got you, didn't? - replied Charlie

\- Just answer the question. - said Zari, changing the subject.

She didn't like to think of the first time they met. The arguing, the hurting and all the mistrust that was between the Legends and Charlie. Especially after Constantine took her powers, permanently leaving her looking like Amaya. All she wanted was to think of their present and (possibly) future with Charlie.

\- Dylan got 30 after someone snitched about his...activities.

\- He's gay?

\- Nah, he's a hit man. He hunts down people who hurted women or children and tortures them. If you ask me, he should be given a medal. 

Zari was shocked, to say the least. This dude was a murderer, but on the other hand who knows what those he tortured had done....

\- So how did you become friends?

\- Inside prison there is only one rule. There are no rules. During his first years there, he learned to be one of the strongest. He fought with shape-shifter, demons, sorcerous, anyone who dared him for a fight. He told about all the times he ended up in the emergency room with broken nose, torn muscles, stabbings and deep cuts. They never thought he would become one of the most feared members inside that hole. When I joined, he realized I was one of the weakest. They used a special kind of technology that wouldn't allow me to shape-shift. I was beaten, tortured and dragged inside that place. Dylan never allowed anyone to touch me. He may have been a hit man, but he had principles. Thanks to Dylan, I managed to survive there and also screw their technology so my powers weren't affected by them. When I got out, I promised I would visit him and tell him all the things he missed since he was arrested.

\- Must have been hard on you.

Zari took the opportunity to sit on Charlie's lap and wrap her arms around her neck.

\- It was. But things got better. I escaped, went to England. Met you. - said Charlie smiling before leaning to kiss Zari.

\- Yeah. I am quite the catch.

\- Narcissistic much love?

\- You still love me.

They spent the rest of their break kissing and playing video games, until Sara called everyone on the bridge. When they arrived, she told them about an anachronism in 2021. While everyone went on the mission Zari and Charlie were left to serve has backup, in case of an emergency escape. Enjoying the moment alone, Zari started asking Gideon some question about “that”.

\- Any news Gideon?

\- My apologies Miss Tomaz, but there is still no possibility to save your family, that doesn’t interfere with the timeline.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes Miss Tomaz. I ran the scan twice today and still nothing changed.

\- It’s ok. Thanks Gideon.

\- What’s this about saving your family? – interfered Charlie the moment she noticed the conversation had ended.

\- My family was murdered. And ever since I joined the Legends I’ve been trying to find a way to save them that doesn’t end in me fucking up History. Which apparently is impossible since ever since I created this thing on Gideon, there hasn’t been a single opportunity. – Zari couldn’t prevent the tears that fell on her face - Sometimes I just wished someone would go back there and told me everything was going to be ok. That I was going to make friends, I would find love and I would be happy.

Charlie didn’t know what to do. Or to say, to be honest.

So she did the only thing that felt right. She hugged Zari. She let Zari cry away her sorrows while she rubbed her hands on her back and whispered sweets words to let her know she was there, that she wasn’t leaving her, that she was a strong woman and she needed to have faith in her invention.

Their little moment ended when Mick communicated something was wrong and it would be better if they drove the Waverider near their location.

 

 

It was 3 am and Charlie still couldn’t sleep. After their moment on the bridge, Charlie thought it was best if she spent the night with Zari.

Of course, they didn’t do more than sleep. Charlie didn’t want to push Zari to do anything, especially after Zari’s breakdown.

Zari had always made it clear about her religious believes, which included the idea of sex after marriage. Many people called her old-fashioned when it came to this subject but she was always taught by her mother that “her body was her temple, and that everyone that lay with her should know to appreciate her and her wishes”. Once again, Charlie surprised her when Zari had told her this by giving a sweet kiss and telling her she would waited all eternity for her.

Untangling herself from her lover’s arms, she walked around the Waverider somehow ending in the Jumpship. She knew what she wanted to do. Even if she couldn’t. But this was Charlie, the rebellious shape-shifter of the Legends. Who was going to stop her?

Smirking to herself, she jumped to the driver seat, and settled a course to 2042, two days before Zari’s first encounter with the Legends.

\- Miss Charlie I’m afraid I have to advise not to accomplish what you wish to do.

\- Relax Gideon. I just need to have a little talk to old Zari, nothing much. Besides, I’m going to erase her memory after our talk.

Arriving in 2042 was, to say the least, scary.

There were dead people around the street; some of the survivors were covered in blood, dirty and other things. Guards of ARGUS were spying around the corners to prevent manifestations or angry mobs to rise, shooting anyone they demeed as a rebelious. She tried to focus on her mission, but it becoming very hard to do so.

The sight of a small child lying next to an older woman, most definitely dead, made her nauseous and destroyed. The tears were running from her eyes when she reached the hideaway of Zari. **Her** Zari.

Just thinking about her lover living in this place made her heart break.

\- Who are you? Why are you were? – she heard a voice say and something hard against her back. A gun, she assumed.

\- Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to talk.

\- Good. – Zari turned Charlie around so she was facing her – Talk.

\- I… - Charlie didn’t know what to say. It was like the words were trapped in her mouth.

\- If you’re going to just stay there and mumble, I’m gonna make a run since ARGUS has this place under surveillance.

\- Everything is going to be ok. – was the only thing that came to Charlie’s mind.

It must have worked since Zari stopped walking away.

\- What did you say?

\- I said “Everything is going to be ok”. I know it may not seem like it, but it will. You will meet amazing people, who are going to protect you and care for you in ways you never thought you deserved. All I’m asking you is to trust them, when they say “we are here to help you”.

\- How do I know I can trust you?

\- You don’t. – smiled Charlie – I’m Charlie by the way.

Since Zari didn’t say anything, Charlie started to walk to a near table, pretending to leave.

\- Zari. My name is Zari.

\- It was a pleasure meeting you Zari. Now forgive me for this. – and without another word, Charlie flashed the device in from of Zari, erasing all of the memories of their encounter.

\- I love you Zari. I’ll always love you. – with that she left the building towards the Jumpshift.

Arriving at the ship Charlie asked Gideon if there were any changes in the timeline.

\- No Miss Charlie. Fortunately, it doesn’t appear to be anything different with the timeline.

Smiling to herself, she drove back to the Waverider. Trying to make as less noise as she could, Charlie slide back in bed with Zari, wrapping her arms around her and enjoying the warm of her body.

The next morning, she woke up to an empty bed. Rubbing the last traces of sleep of her eyes, Charlie got up and stretched her arms. Before reaching the door, Zari entered the room.

\- Hey babe.

\- Hello love, how you doing today?

\- Better. By the way, where did you go last night?

Charlie panicked. She was so sure she was able to leave without notice.

\- Because today, when I talked to Gideon, she told me something was different in the timeline.

\- Really? What was that? – faked Charlie.

\- Apparently, the first visit I had from the Legends happened earlier than I remembered.

“I’m going to kill you Gideon” thought Charlie.

Without a chance to explaining herself, Zari jumped in Charlie’s lap and kissed her passionately. And of course, Charlie was more than pleased with the kiss. When air was needed they parted their lips, leaning their foreheads touching.

\- Did Gideon tell you?

\- Yeah. She said it was one of the sweets acts she had ever seen someone do for someone they love.

\- For you, I’d do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and love you been giving my stories ❤️ hope you have a wonderful day or a lovely night (depending on the time you're reading this)


End file.
